


Love Me Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual North (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon, Polyamory, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon was fine with pretending he wasn't heart broken. Until Josh tells him that North herself wants to talk with himOr the college AU where North is done with all three dancing around important feelings, Simon is oblivious and stupid ,and Markus is hiding that he's in love with someone who isn't his girlfriend
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 15





	Love Me Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this ship also Josh is mentioned but I forgot about him for 10 minutes as I wrote this and couldn't find many places to put him

Everyone on the whole campus knew Markus Manfred. He was that one rich kid who could undoubtedly get anything he wanted, but he was also a sweetheart, he's the Student Council President, Co-President of the Art Club and sometimes did volunteer work for multiple foundations. He was a saint, untouchable and really Simon knew he liked him when they first met when Simon, because he was the Vice President, showed him around the Student Council room. 

But he didn't think he'd fall in love with Markus or that it would hurt this bad when Markus got a girlfriend or that he'd then fall for his girlfriend too. Though it was a known fact that Markus was bisexual, which gave Simon just that would've given him a chance, it was also a known fact that his girlfriend, North was just as perfect as him and for him.

Where Simon was shy and soft, she was outspoken and fiery. She was the Cheerleader Captain. She was also apart of the Student Council, Simon was the one to introduce them. As soon as they met Simon immediately left when he saw them looking at each other.

Simon was bland, even his twin Daniel had pointed out the reason he made friends faster than Simon was because he wasn't interesting enough. But the friends he had managed to make never thought so, they said he was caring and lovely. So Simon would always think of them before anyone else, even himself.

So Simon supported them even while his heart cracked everytime he saw them together.

But North and Markus always came right back to him. They would sometimes get closer than just friends should. Closing him in on both of his sides and each giving him smiles that made him turn to goo on the inside. He hoped none of them realized how much he liked them. Especially since then Simon would really hate himself for making any of his friendships awkward. 

But then one day.

He was doing homework in his dorm, the only noise being his laptop and the headphones over his ears playing Savage Love by Jason Durelo. Only to be interrupted by his roommate and bestfriend Josh. And then Simon heard words he never thought he would, "North is asking if you can come talk to her outside." Josh and North didn't get along unless it was important so see he was anxious and not upset made Simon nervous, more than he usually was around North. 

Getting off his bed, grabbing a shirt and putting it on he met North outside his door. "Simon, I wanted to talk to you about something." Simon could already hear it, _"Its about how you look at my boyfriend"_ or _"I know you like me but I don't like you."_

But what came out of her mouth was extremely different, "Would you go on a date with me and Makrus?"

Simon felt like he couldn't breathe.

The flustered and shocked sound that came out of Simon's mouth made North chuckle, "You know, you look really tempting while flushed,"

Simon.EXE has stopped working.

Fuck Simon didn't know whether this was a joke or not. It probably was, any minute now the rest of him friends would jump out and tell him. "What about Markus, you can't ask two on a date without both consenting." It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no. Then Markus walked out behind a corner, sheepish smile on his face. Simon almost hid behind North but then remembered that it was North.

"This big baby was too afraid to ask you himself, thought you would most likely say yes to me." And Simon's big mouth acted before his brain could, "You realize you're both really fucking hot and I'd say yes to both of you." It was less of a question more of a statement. Which left Simon even more embarrassed and his two crushes shocked before Markus laughed and smiled at them both.

**Author's Note:**

> BRO wtf is up with the tags????? I did this at 3 AM why is there fake/pretend relationship and shit when there isn't????


End file.
